Close To Fly Away:  Confession Of a Heroin Queen
by Tian Long
Summary: Apa jadinya jika liburanmu berubah menjadi bencana? P3xp4, RnR?


**Close To Fly Away : Confession of a Heroin Queen**

**Genre : Crime / Drama**

**Sinopsis : apa jadinya jika liburanmu berubah menjadi bencana? P3xp4**

**Diclaimer : Persona itu punyanya ATLUS.**

**Author's note : Don't like don't read...that's all folks  
**

**

* * *

**

PROLOG

.

Seorang pria bergegas turun dari sebuah taksi bewarna kuning terang ketika kendaraan tersebut menghentikan lajunya tepat di depan sebuah bangunan apartemen yang terletak di pinggiran Kota Tokyo. Seperti layaknya bangunan-bangunan apartemen lain di kiri-kanannya, gedung itu senantiasa memancarkan suasana tertutupnya yang terkesan angkuh. Acuh tak acuh dari segala perubahan yang ada di dunia luar. Untuk memasukinya saja, kau harus memiliki sebuah _entry pass_ berbentuk kartu untuk bisa ditempelkan pada sensor di bagian kanan pintu. Jika tidak, maka bersiaplah untuk berkenalan dengan petugas keamanan yang selalu siap siaga selama 24 jam di depan. Ditanyai maksud dan tujuan, sebelum diakhiri dengan sebuah kalimat penutup yang bersyarat seperti, "Kalau begitu, mohon tinggalkan tanda pengenal di sini."

Merepotkan memang.

Tetapi itulah peraturan.

Suatu hal yang sebenarnya sudah tidak asing bagi pria tersebut.

"Permisi, pak!" ujarnya sopan pada seorang satpam yang berdiri di depan pintu dalam bahasa Jepang yang cukup fasih, "Apa benar ini adalah tempat kediaman Nona Takeba?"

"Ya," jawab satpam itu dengan tatapan yang agak kurang bersahabat, "Ada apa?"

"Perkenalkan saya MacTavish Van Den Bosch, wartawan dari BBC. Tujuan saya datang hari ini adalah untuk melakukan sebuah wawancara dengannya."

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

"Ya.."

"Tunggu sebentar..."

Petugas keamanan itu lalu memasuki ruangan kecil di belakangnya. Mengangkat sebuah telepon dan menekan beberapa tombol nomor yang ada untuk sesaat. Mencoba untuk memeriksa kebenaran ucapan lelaki yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan seksama.

"Ah, ya...ya...baik...saya mengerti Takeba-san. Terima kasih."

Tak lama berselang, sang petugas kini telah kembali dan memberikan sebuah jawaban yang kiranya berhubungan dengan ucapan terakhirnya di pesawat telepon hitam itu. Sebuah jawaban yang sudah diduganya sebelumnya.

"Baik, silahkan anda masuk Mr. Van Den Bosch tetapi mohon sebelumnya agar anda meninggalkan tanda pengenal di sini..."

"Apakah ini bisa dijadikan tanda pengenal?" Tanya pria yang rupanya bernama MacTavish Van Den Bosch itu seraya menyodorkan sebuah buku kecil yang bertuliskan kata "_passport"_ dengan warna emas lengkap dengan lambang negara Belanda pada bagian sampulnya tanpa banyak bicara pada sang petugas. Ia butuh semuanya untuk berjalan cepat, tepat, efisien dan tanpa membuang waktu. Fokus hanya pada satu hal.

_Sebuah wawancara personal._

Ia lalu kembali menatap satpam di depannya yang masih memeriksa data dirinya dengan seksama. Membalik-balik halamannya, berusaha untuk menghindari kesalahan yang tidak mungkin.

"Bagaimana?"

"Oke..."

Petugas itu lalu membukakan pintu. Mempersilahkan sang kuli tinta untuk masuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang telah menunggu balik dinding beton, dan di tengah kemegahan interior yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Berbeda dengan tempat-tempat lain yang pernah didatanginya selama bertugas di Irak dan Afganistan sebagai seorang wartawan perang. Terlalu tenang, terlalu damai. Tanpa peluru yang meletus keluar dari ujung senapan, tanpa amis darah dan gemertak gigi bercampur erangan yang membuat pilu.

Begitu nyaman...

Begitu tentram...

Hanya saja, adakah yang tahu?

Jika di balik salah satu ruangan apartemen ini hidup seorang wanita yang pernah menghebohkan dunia dengan kasus penyelundupan heroin terbesar sepanjang sejarah? Seorang yang pernah mendapat julukan ratu heroin oleh berbagai media internasional. Juga sebagai contoh korban kejahatan terorganisir yang menyedihkan.

Apa alasan ia melakukan semua itu, tiada orang yang tahu.

Dan kini adalah saat bagi sang wartawan untuk dapat memahami semuanya.

.

TBC

.


End file.
